dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkwing duck vs duck dodgers
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-fight (space a familiar duck was watching over) "so let me get this straight cadet there is this vigilante duck who needs to be stopped?" asked one duck dodgers "Oh i d d d d d in d d d d absolutely your heroship sir he must be stopped at all costs" said the cadet "very well" said dodgers just beam me down there and i will have this taken care of in no time "t-t-t-t-t-t that's what i am afraid of" said the cadet feeling worried "bean me down cadet" said dodgers with an epic pose "r-r- r-r-r right away sir" said the cadet and that is what he did upon arriving dodgers looke around "hmm interesting looking city" said dodgers "now where is that vigilante duck?" suddenly he was met face to face with purple smoke with an unknown voice "I am the terror that flaps in the night i am the restaurant waiter that always wants a tip i am darkwing duck!" with the vigilante duck appeared "quite the entrance but listen here bud if your the vigilante duck i am afraid i have no time for a batman ripoff" he said "well i have no time for a buck rogers wannabe" said darkwing that did it dodgers was real mad as he had the daffy duck angry face from when elmer fudd was fooled by bugs into thinking he was a fricasseeing rabbit "alright bucko you asked for it for nobody makes fun of DUCK DODGERS IN THE 24TH AND A HALF CENTURY!" he triumphantly said "oh boy is that me?" he said but duck dodgers proceeded to attack Fight HERE WE GO!!! Darkwing duck blocked dodgers attack an kicked him in the face he then followed it with a punch to his gut "oh yeah?" said dodgers "two can play that game" with that dodgers got out his light saber nun chucks and flung them around he then hit darkwing duck with in his face making him bleed out a bit "well that was a little dark for me" said dodgers "well suck gad evildoer" with that darkwing fired his gas gun at dodgers "wait what?" said dodgers but it was too late as dodgers was met with a face full of gas and started coughing "not again" said dodgers by the time the smoke cleared darkwing was gone "heh guess he ran off" said dodgers feeling happy but just then darkwing duck appeared on his quackcycle and rammed right into him making dodgers do his signature daffy duck scream to which darkwing followed in the thunderquack so much dodgers was on the front windshield but then darkwing set the thunderquack in auto pilot and battled dodgers on the thunderquack it was quite an epic battle "this is going to long" said dodgers so dodgers grabbed darkwing by the neck "cadet beam me up i got the vigilante duck" he said in a communicator and with that dodgers and darkwing were beamed aboard dodgers ship "how did do that?" asked darkwing "nevermind that let's continue this fight" said darkwing "on n-n-n-n-n oh boy" said the cadet and they continued the battle as duck dodgers punched darkwing in the face then darkwing attacked dodgers and set off a button "thank you for pressing the self destruct button the ship will no explode soon" the speaker said "ooh not one of my best ideas" said dodgers "you think" said the cadet "To the escape pod!" said dodgers "too late" said darkwing as he took off in one and it took off with that dodgers and the cadet embraced each other and got ready to say goodbye "goodbye cadet it was an honor working with you" "L_L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l same for me" said the cadet "mother.." said dodgers preparing for the very worst with that dodgers ship exploded as dodgers and the cadet's body's were seen floating in space burnt to a crisp but then darkwing's escape pod completely fried them "oops... sorry my bad!" said darkwing to the audience "hopefully i land safely back home" said darkwing DBX! Winner THIS DBX'S WINNER IS....DARKWING DUCK! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights